The Magnus Effect
by JustNef
Summary: "Have you ever craved someone so much that you literally ache?" he asked him, his eyes shining under the moonlight. "That's how I felt everyday. I craved you so much that it physically hurt". In a world where the name of your soulmate is written on your wrist, Alec meets his and his world transforms into a glittery, magical place. AU. Malec
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone. Welcome welcome! This story is obviously a Malec fic. It's an AU story and I was inspired from a Tumblr post that I saw about soulmates. So here I am, my first Malec story here.**_

 _ **Warning: This story is a boyxboy story so if you're not comfortable with that please don't read. It's also going to be a mature story, meaning that it'll have sexually explicit scenes. You've been warned.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The characters of this story belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

According to an ancient myth, when humankind was in it's early years, a girl was born under the pale light of a full moon. Her hair had the colour of the moonlight and her eyes looked like the bright sky during a summer morning. She was beautiful beyond belief, making even the Gods jealous of her. One Goddess in particular was so jealous of the little baby that she put a curse one her. She split the girl's soul in half so that the girl would never be happy if she didn't find the missing piece.

This myth, Alec thought, was a fairytale that parents told their kids in order to explain how their world worked without having to really explain the truth. That truth, in Alec's mind at least, had nothing to do with the mythical girl. He didn't believe that his soulmate was his missing piece. He just believed that, the owner of the name written on his wrist was just the most suitable partner for him.

Almost every human being in this world had a name written on their wrist since the day they were born. This name was the name of their soulmate. Some people didn't have a name on their wrist at all, meaning that they would spent their lives without a mate. They could still have affairs but never a soulmate like most of people had. Then, there were the people that had been born with a name on their wrist but at some point of their lives, the name had disappeared. The names that disappeared, were the names of the deceased.

Alec shivered, glancing at his own wrist. Magnus Bane was written on it with an artistic way that Alec always admired. Magnus's handwriting. Alec still remembered a time when his wrist started burning, could still remember looking at his wrist and seeing the letters bleeding. That day, Alec thought that his mate was dying and he probably had almost died because the letters continued bleeding for three hours before they stopped. Alec's eyes had blurred from tears and after a moment he started crying, feeling relief taking the place of his fear. The name hadn't disappear. His mate was alive. That night, ten years ago, Isabelle and Jace had stayed with Alec, hugging him and almost crying themselves.

Since that night, Alec had decided that he wouldn't spent his life searching for his mate. He would let fate decide if he met the man or not. Alec wouldn't let another human, even his mate, have such a huge impact in his life. He was afraid that if he met the man, Alec would lose who he was and become whoever his mate wanted him to be. That, Alec couldn't have.

The raven haired boy traced the name on his wrist with his finger, not for the first time wondering what Magnus Bane was like. Was he younger or older than him? Was he a cheerful person or a gloomy one, like Alec? Magnus Bane seemed like the name a very interesting person would have.

"Alec?" Isabelle called out his name, making him yelp.

"Stop doing that!" Alec snapped at his sister.

Isabelle, to his annoyance, giggled. "Oh, stop being a girl, Alec," she told him, teasingly. "I just wanted to remind you that today is mum's birthday party. If you call that a party".

Alec sighed at that, wishing that she hadn't reminded him of that. His family was an old and wealthy one and their parties were just an excuse for their parents to make more connections. They were really boring but his mother always made them attend. Only Jace, his adopted brother, was rebellious enough to not listen and skip a party.

Groaning, Alec stood up and looked at his mirror. His hair was a mess as usual and his clothes were all black. He really wanted to just wear them but of course he had to wear fancy clothes or his mother would have his head. Sometimes, Alec thought, his parents forgot that he was twenty years old and not ten.

The day after that passed in a blur of preparations for the big event. It was going to take place in an upscale lounge that his mother absolutely loved. He had never been there himself -he wasn't the type to hang around lounges or night clubs or even bars really- but he had heard that it was super luxurious and glamorous. A perfect place for people like his mother.

When the time for the party came, Alec found himself wearing a black tuxedo that Isabelle had chosen for him, feeling uncomfortable and kind of ridiculous. His hair didn't resemble a bird's nest for once but looked slick and styled and Alec absolutely hated them. This was why he tried to avoid these kind of events.

He was waiting in their living room for his siblings to come when Clary and Simon walked in, looking uncomfortable, very much like himself. Clary -a short, red headed girl with a really bad temper- was Jace's mate. They had met last year, during a night out for Isabelle's birthday. She was always polite to him, not in the way people usually were when they heard Alec's name but in a genuine way that made Alec like her.

Simon, Clary's best friend, was surprisingly Isabelle's mate. The boy was awkward and nerdy, making Alec like him as well even though the boy could sometimes be a little annoying.

They were both dressed in formal clothing and Alec couldn't help but think that it didn't suit them. They looked better with their normal, casual clothes. To be fair, he thought that he himself looked better with casual clothing.

"Hey, Alec," Clary said with a polite smile, sitting beside him on the sofa. Simon followed her lead awkwardly and sat beside her. They stayed there in awkward silence until Jace came in, looking like a model as always.

Alec thought that Jace looked really good in his grey tuxedo -not that Jace looked bad in anything. Jace smiled at Clary and after that Alec stopped paying attention to them. He really didn't want to watch them acting like lovesick morons.

It took another twenty minutes for Isabelle to show up and half an hour later -after a fight between him and his sister for his choice of shoes- he found himself inside the lounge, watching people drink and socialize from a seating booth that was -thankfully- not occupied in the corner of the room.

The lounge's name was Blue Velvet and in Alec's mind the name was perfect for it. The the booths were all white with black tables but the lighting was deep blue, making the room feel almost magical. Whoever had decorated this place had Alec impressed. The music was slow and relaxing, making him feel a little better as he drunk his champaign. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad. At least no one was trying to talk to him.

Alec stayed there for a while, watching the people around him. At some point he saw Isabelle and Simon kissing a little more enthusiastically than they should among people, while Jace with Clary were nowhere to be found. Alec contemplated sneaking out now that his parents were occupied with their guests when he stopped dead in his tracks, a man catching his attention.

The man was standing near the bar, talking with a pretty blond girl that, Alec was sure was a model. He didn't know why this particular man had captivated him so much -he could barely see him in the dark room. All he could see was that the man was really tall and had a body to die for. Slim but a little muscular as well, his neon blue dress shirt clinging on his body in all the right places and Alec refused to even think about the way those black trousers were making the man's ass look all kinds of delicious.

The boy was really perplexed by the sudden attraction he felt for this man. He couldn't even see his face but his body was reacting in an almost animalistic way, making him want to go there and pull the man away from the blond girl.

Suddenly the man turned towards his way, his eyes focusing on Alec and it all clicked. Alec wasn't sure exactly why, maybe it was the fact that the man seemed to be completely surprised himself or maybe it was the way that his wrist suddenly begun tingling in a way that made him almost purr with pleasure but Alec knew. This man was not any man. It was him.

It was Magnus Bane.

* * *

 _ **I hope you all liked the first chapter. Please comment if you did or even if you didn't.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone. I wanted to thank you for the amazing reviews. I'm truly overwhelmed by the response. I love you guys.**_

 _ **This chapter was a little hard for me. I rewrote it like five times until I was satisfied with it. And to be honest I'm not really satisfied with it but I wanted to update soon so here it is. This is from Magnus's POV and let me tell you that he's so difficult to write but so fun at the same time.**_

 _ **So I'll stop now! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Those characters belong to CC. -Sadly-**_

 **Chapter 2.**

Magnus Bane had loved a lot of people in his life. He had loved them with a fierceness that always left him burning from inside out when they were proved unworthy. The first person he had ever loved was his mother. The woman with those black hair, so similar to his and the tender smile that started changing as she begun to realize that her child was not normal. He had loved Will and his bright blue eyes that always took his breathe away. He had loved many people -people that were starting to become blurry images as his memories begun fading- in his long life, people that always left him hurting in the end.

Magnus had also loved the name on his wrist, the idea that someone in the world was his other half, the man that would, for once, love him as fiercely as Magnus had loved all those people. Magnus knew that he was in love of the idea of Alec Lightwood, always in the back of his mind as he continued living his life, never ageing or changing, loving people that never loved him back.

That night, as he stood there with his eyes locked on the boys face, his wrist tingling, he knew that after all this time, Alexander was standing just a few feet away. The man that was always with him through the years, even as just a faceless image, was so close to him. His heart ached with a logging so strong that left him out of breathe.

He was vaguely aware that Camille -his latest, meaningless affair- was whispering in his ear but he couldn't understand her worlds. He just waved her off, moving towards Alexander in a haze, as if something was pulling him towards the boy -Alexander was indeed a boy, no more that twenty years of age.

When he finally reached the boy, Magnus took in his youthful face with the flushed cheeks and big blue eyes that seemed to have all the colours of the sea and thought that this kid would be his salvation or destruction. Magnus really hoped that it would be the first one.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered, a breathe away from the boy, "I finally found you".

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he cursed himself, knowing too well that even if the boy was his mate he was still young. He doubted that Alexander would really feel comfortable with someone saying those needy words as soon as they met. For a moment Magnus wondered if he was going to be one of the rejected ones as it wasn't unheard of for people rejecting their mates.

"Ma-Magnus," the boy whispered as well, looking like he was having a panic attack with those eyes wider than an owl's.

Unexpectedly, Magnus chuckled. "Let me introduce myself," he said, trying to seem as calm as possible. "I'm Magnus Bane, even though you already know that".

Alexander took a deep breathe, seemingly trying to calm himself, before he spoke. "Um, I'm Alec".

Magnus smiled. "Well, Alec, it's nice meeting you," he said lamely, feeling rather pathetic with his lack of usual coolness.

Alec, who looked quiet lovely with his pale skin flushed red, looked around him like he was searching for someone. Maybe he was wishing for a saviour so he could escape this awkward meeting. Suddenly, Magnus felt unsure.

"Can we get out of here?" the boy unexpectedly blurted out, seemingly surprising himself as much as he had surprised Magnus. "No, forget about it. You're here because of my mother's party and you have company so obviou-"

Magnus's laughter made the boy stop, looking like he wished for the sweet salvation of death. He obviously thought that the man was laughing at him and his awkwardness but the truth was that Magnus was laughing at himself. He was absolutely pathetic -a three hundred year old warlock acting like a schoolgirl. God, life was full of surprises sometimes but oh, what a sweet surprise.

"I don't want anyone else's company tonight," Magnus said between his chuckles, feeling rather hyper now.

This meeting was an emotional roller coaster for him, something that he hadn't been able to feel for a long time now. It was refreshing and frightening at the same time but Magnus had made a promise with himself that no matter what, he would always embrace life till the end -if there was going to be an end for him.

Magnus made a quick plan for the night. He would take Alec away from the lounge -a lounge that actually belonged to him-, take him at his favourite restaurant and get to know him better. The boy had agreed shyly, making Magnus want to hug him and that was how -after an awkward taxi ride- he found himself sitting in a private booth, looking at Alec with awe.

The man had been unable to truly appreciate the boys beauty in the blue lighting of the Blue Velvet. Now, under the bright lighting of the restaurant, he could see his pale skin that oddly reminded him of pearls, the innocent gleam of his eyes and those -oh so sinful- lips. He was absolutely mesmerized.

"So, you're Maryse Lightwood's son," Magnus said casually, drinking his wine. He had to remind himself to act normal, like he was talking with one of his casual dates.

"Yes," the boy answered, staring with a ridiculous intensity at the tablecloth.

"I used to know a few Lightwoods," Magnus said with a chuckle, "and to be honest, I never liked them".

"Oh," was the boy's response who was still staring at the tablecloth.

"Do you want me to buy you one of those?" Magnus asked with amusement. "You seem to really like this particular tablecloth even though I can't seem to understand why. Now, if it was blue with a little bit of glitter, it would be a different story".

Alec blushed so much that Magnus started worrying about a possible aneurysm but then, to his utter amazement the boy laugh. A laugh that made Magnus feel warm inside.

"Okay, I admit," Alec said with a smile that light up the entire room, "I'm a lousy company".

Magnus just stared at the boy, raising his eyebrow. Did the boy seriously think that?

"I mean, you know this is weird for me," the boy blurted out, his expression telling Magnus that he didn't want to speak but couldn't stop either, "but I've been always wondering about you. I would always imagine what kind of person you were and now you're here all glittery and sexy and I feel ridiculous with this god damn tuxedo and you-you're glamorous".

The boy was breathing like he had just run a marathon, his face flushed and Magnus stayed silent for a moment, staring at the boy with astonishment. Then, for the second time this night, he threw back his head and laughed heartily. Soon, the boy joined him, laughing quietly.

"Seriously, Alexander, you have no idea how adorable you are," Magnus said, fully aware that his voice was too affectionate for his liking at the moment.

At that, the boy gave him an unsure smile, like he was not able to believe him. "You know, Jace would know exactly what to say," Alec said, this time looking at Magnus instead of the damn tablecloth. "He's always so charming and funny".

"Well, I don't want this Jace guy, I want you," Magnus said, before he realized how that must have sounded. "I mean, I want to spend time with you."

"That's good to know," Alec said with a small smile.

"And for what it's worth, you look absolutely dashing in this tuxedo," Magnus said.

Alec face became red once again. Magnus was starting to fall in love with this blush. "Well, my sister chose it," Alec said awkwardly. "I'm not that much into fashion".

"Well, that's okay, I have enough fashion sense for both of us," he said teasingly. He was sure that the boy would look breathe taking even with a clown costume.

At that moment the food came and they ate in comfortable silence, talking occasionally about mundane things that Magnus would normally find boring but with Alec everything seemed exciting.

When they were almost done with their food, Alec's phone started ringing and the boy went outside to take the call. Two minutes later he was back, looking rather apologetic. "I'm sorry, my mum is furious that I left the party," the boy said. "I must go back".

"It's okay," Magnus said, feeling a little disappointed that Alec had to leave.

In fact, Magnus wanted to take the boy back at his loft and keep him there forever but he was aware that this would seem a little too much like a horror movie so he opted to just take the boys hand and write down his number with a pen that he always carried in his pocket. You never knew when you would need it.

"Alexander," Magnus begun, feeling a little insecure all of a sudden. "I really want to do this right with you so I want to have an official date with you. Will you go out with me?"

He watched with fascination as the boys face light up just because Magnus had asked him out. This night, apparently, was full of surprises for him.

"Sure," Alec said shyly, trying to hide his happiness but failing epically.

Magnus followed Alec out of the restaurant -after he paid the bill ignoring Alec's protests- and helped him find a taxi. The boy thanked him, looking all innocent and delicious before he got into the car, leaving Magnus watching the taxi as it left.

He took a deep breathe, smiling like a lovesick kid as he thought about his mate. Magnus knew that this boy, this boy full of innocence, had the power to destroy his heart once and for all but Magnus couldn't stop himself from hoping that this time things were going to be different. Maybe Alec wouldn't leave him when he found out what he was. Maybe, just maybe, Alec would love him for who he really was.

Magnus remembered all these times that he traced the name on his wrist, hoping that someday the boy would come. He remembered the heartache as he watched his friends finding their mates one after another while he fell in love with people that were not meant to be his.

The warlock had been in love with the idea of Alexander Lightwood. He had been in love with a faceless man that had Alec's name. Now though, now that he had finally met his mate he knew from the bottom of his little glittery heart that he would come to love this boy more that anyone else. Because his heart was ancient and frozen but now he could feel the ice melting. What he felt was nothing compared to what he had felt for Will -Will who he thought was the love of his life- and he didn't even know the boy that much.

It was almost like he couldn't function normally because for the first time in his life, this ache that was always there with him was finally gone and now he didn't know what to do with himself.

Life was full of miracles, even for someone like him.

 _ **So here it is. Forgive any mistakes, I was so anxious to update! I would appreciate any feedback -positive or negative- so please review.**_

 _ **Stay fabulous,**_

 _ **Nef**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello guys and welcome! First of all I'm so sorry for the late update. I was just super busy with college and I wanted to make this chapter perfect for you guys so I decided not to rash in order to accomplish this.**_

 _ **Thank you all for the amazing feedback. I'm truly thankful for it and I'm so happy that you guys seem to really like this story. You don't know how happy this makes me. Also, someone pointed out that I have some grammar mistakes and I'm sorry about that. English is not my first language but I try to write as good as I can. Just be patient with me. Also, whoever wants to be my beta for this story please PM me. I could really use the help.**_

 _ **This chapter is a filler. Next chapter is going to be the date! Yay. So, I'm stopping know. Enjoy!**_

 _ **All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Yes even my baby Magnus!**_

 **Chapter 3.**

Alec couldn't sleep. His head was filled with Magnus. His smile, his smooth voice, his beautiful face. Alec was still pretty much in shock from the fact that he had finally met his mate after all those years. The man was a thousand times better than Alec's fantasies and to be truly honest, the boy didn't know what to make of it.

What could he possibly give Magnus? Alec was a boring, insecure college student that happened to have rich parents and stunning siblings. That was all Alec was really. There was nothing remotely interesting about him.

Magnus would eventually realize as much and reject Alec. He tried to make himself accept this fact, knowing that if he didn't -if he let himself hope that the man would choose him- he would be in pain afterwards. He would be okay. Mates got rejected all the time so Alec wouldn't be the first. He would move on like he always did.

Closing his eyes, he decided that there was no point in thinking about it. Instead he made himself relax in order to sleep. He was only now realizing how utterly exhausted he was.

He was about to fall into the blissful oblivion of sleep when he heard a moan. Eyes opening wide, Alec sat up, looking around. Another moan was heard, accompanied with a giggle and Alec's confusion gave place to horror as he realized that what he heard was Clary and Jace. Jace's room was beside his with only one wall separating them and Alec could clearly hear everything. There were a lot of things that Alec didn't want to hear and Jace having sex was one of them.

With his cheeks flaming, Alec hid his head under his pillow, wishing more that anything to disappear. Alec couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh or cry.

* * *

Magnus send him a text the next day. He was having breakfast with his siblings and Clary when his mobile buzzed, startling him. The text was short and simple. Just a: _Are you available tonight, blue eyes?_ This small text put a reluctant smile on his face -a smile that surely made him look like a lovestruck teenager- before he realized that he was with the a quick look around him he saw that Isabelle and Jace were looking at him with suspicion while Clary seemed confused about the sudden silence in the room.

He closed his eyes with a sigh. He had come to the decision that he would wait before he told them anything about his mate just in case he got really rejected. He was sure that their pitying looks would make him feel even worse. Now though, his siblings knew that something was going on because Alec didn't have any friends that would text him. It was a depressing fact but also very accurate.

Oh, whatever, Alec was incapable of lying to them anyway.

"Um, I... You know, I kind of..." he trailed off, feeling like his head would explode at any moment.

Jace seemed annoyed. "Just spit it out Alec," he said.

Clary gave her mate a glare. "Jace, he will speak if he wants to," she said sternly, making the blond boy look like a kicked puppy.

Alec almost laughed at the thought that this tiny girl could make Jace look like an eight year old being scolded by his mother. Uh, life was full of small wonders.

"Alec?" Izzy said softly, waiting for her brother to speak. She looked worried and Alec hated making his sister worried.

"I met him yesterday," Alec said. "You know, Magnus Bane".

Instantly Izzy's face light up with happiness and Jace laughed with surprise, his face showing his delight. Only Clary looked confused. Alec knew that only Isabelle and Jace knew his mate's name. No one could read the name on his wrist. They could see the letters but they couldn't really read it. This was one of those things that no one could understand. No one could read the name on another person's wrist, no one except their mates.

"Where?" Isabelle asked, her smile so wide that Alec was almost worried about the safety of her face.

Alec knew that Isabelle was always worried about him. She never liked the fact that Alec was always alone.

"At the lounge," Alec said with a shy smile. "He is the owner".

Jace laughed once again. "Wait, you mean the guy with the glitter?" he asked with a disbelieving tone. "Man, he's... Interesting".

"What do you mean?" Alec asked, feeling unexpectedly protective of Magnus. He didn't like Jace's tone at all.

Jace seemed surprised at the hostility in Alec's voice. "No, I didn't mean it in a bad way," he explained hurriedly, "I just mean that he seems like a really -how should I put it? A really unpredictable guy".

Alec thought about it. Yes, Magnus seemed like an unpredictable person.

"Well, what did he say?" Isabelle said. "No, start from yesterday. Tell me everything".

So Alec did. He told them about their meeting and the restaurant afterwords. He also told them about his ridiculous behaviour and Magnus's decision to take things slow and go on a first date. Lastly, he told them about the text. When he was finished, Isabelle seemed like she was about to explode from excitement.

"So, dear brother of mine," she started, "that means that I get to dressed you up for tonight".

* * *

Magnus was seriously annoyed. He was sitting in his loft with his best friends Catharina and Ragnor, the later laughing hysterically.

"You, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, are panicking because of a date with a mortal boy?" the man said in hysterics. "Is he even allowed to drink? Is he even _legal_?"

Magnus wondered if he could get away with killing a fellow warlock. Catharina beside him seemed torn between laughing and scolding Ragnor for his behaviour. She was a traitor too.

"Stop it," Magnus snapped, blue sparks appearing off his fingers. "I'll have you know that Alexander is twenty".

At that Ragnor begun laughing harder and even Catharina giggled a little. Great.

"He is still not allowed to drink," Catharina said with an amused smile. "Oh, Magnus when will you learn? The boy is mortal. How many times did you get your heart broken already?"

Magnus sighed, feeling suddenly a little sad. "Guys," he whispered and something about that made both of them stop laughing. "He is the one. He's my mate. I found him after all those years".

Magnus watched with amusement as Ragnor's eyes widened and Catharina gasped in surprise.

No one spoke for what seemed like forever then Ragnor said "Well, damn, took him long enough to be born".

Magnus chuckled a little at that. Yes, Alexander surely took his sweet time.

"Oh, Magnus," Catharina whispered, her sadness evident in her voice.

Magnus knew why she seemed so saddened. He knew that his mate was mortal and that meant that he would continue ageing as Magnus remained the same. He knew that he would suffer so much in the future but for now he wanted to be with his mate. Nothing else mattered right now.

He was so stupid.

 _ **So that's it. I know a little short but well... Tell me what you think. Love you guys so much.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I am so so sorry for the long delay. I had some family problems and college was hell but now I finally had the time to sit and write all I wanted.**

 **Keep in mind that English is not my first Language so there must be some mistakes. I try not to make many but still. If anyone know a beta for me PM. I really need one.**

 **Thank you and enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4.**

The problem with Alec was that he never really paid much attention to what he was wearing. He never felt the need to replace his old, worn out clothes with new ones that didn't look so well used. He knew that he didn't look great when he was wearing them but he always loved the comfort that his old clothes gave him.

Now though, one hour before his first date with Magnus, he really wished that he had some nice clothes. His mate looked so flawless with his designer clothing and perfectly styled hair while Alec looked like a librarian. Not that he had anything against librarians but he would prefer to look a little more fashionable while he was with Magnus.

Well, at least the sweater that he had picked up didn't look so old and his jeans were the ones that Isabelle had bought for him last year so he supposed he looked somewhat presentable. With that in mind, he walked away from the mirror and went to the living room where his sister was hanging out with Jace and Simon.

"Where is Clary," he asked casually as he took a seat beside Jace. It was so rare to see Jace without Clary by his side those days.

Jace shrugged, pouting like a little kid. Alec didn't need to ask more because Jace looked like that only when he had a fight with her.

"Don't mind him," Isabelle said excitedly, dismissing Alec's worry with a wave of her hand. "Are you nervous about your little date?"

Alec blushed. "No," he lied but from the looks of it no one bought it.

"Oh, dear brother, you'll be fine," she said.

After that no one really talked about Alec's date. Simon started talking about a viral YouTube video that was called _Don't Stay In School_ and they started a debate about the education system and it's pros and cons. Alec didn't really pay attention to the heated conversation because he was nervously checking the time every five minutes. Still, he was really thankful for Simon and his, sometimes annoying, tendency to talk a lot.

When the time came Alec took his black car and drove at the address that Magnus had texted him earlier. When he finally arrived at a tall building in the middle of Brooklyn he took an anxious breathe and rang the bell.

"Hello," Magnus answered immediately.

"Um, I'm Alec," the boy said nervously, playing with the hem of his sweater.

"I'll be there in a second," the man said with a casual tone that made Alec feel stupid for being so nervous.

It didn't take long for Magnus to open the door with a small smile that made Alec's heart race. His mate was wearing bright red pants with a black vest and a black coat. Alec noticed that there was no shirt under the vest and blushed furiously. The man had a body to die for.

"Shall we?" Magnus asked cheerfully, snapping Alec out of his haze.

"Yeah," he answered, biting his lip nervously. "Should we take my car or..."

"Oh no, I thought it would be fun to take the subway," his mate said cheerfully, motioning for him to start walking.

As they started walking towards what Alec guessed was the station, he started panicking. He had never used the subway before. He always took his car and when he was too young to drive a car, Hodge drove him everywhere. He was going to embarrass himself and it would be over a stupid thing like not knowing how to use a ticket or something equally stupid.

Thankfully Alec and Magnus took the subway without an incidence other than Alec tripping on his feet as the got it. They were both silent throughout their trip and when the were finally at their destination, Alec was kind of surprised when he saw that Magnus had chosen a small cafe-reastuarant that was called Taki's. Alec was so sure that the man would chose a classy lounge even though he should expect otherwise.

Magnus led him to the entrance where a mysterious man with a long black coat and a hat, was sitting. Alec thought that the man looked weird but he couldn't quit put his finger on why that was. The man looked ordinary. Too ordinary in Alec's opinion.

"Clancy," Magnus greeted the man.

Clancy just bared his teeth but let them inside. Alec was surprised that Magnus didn't take offence at the man's behavior.

Once they were inside Alec looked around him, observing the place with appreciation. It was small and cozy with warm colors and a fireplace. Still, even though the place looked like a friendly cafe, Alec couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He tried to figure out what it was as he followed Magnus to a private room that was separated from the rest of the cafe by a half wall, when he finally realized why this place seemed so strange.

All the customers and even the waiters looked really plain. Their clothes were casual with neutral colors and their faces didn't have any distinct features. It almost looked like they were trying too hard to blend in and that didn't make sense to Alec. It wouldn't be too weird for a couple of them to be so boring looking -after all Alec himself looked pretty boring- but Alec found it hard to believe that every single one of them had the same fashion sense.

Well Alec would stop thinking about that anyway and focus on his date with Magnus. It had nothing to do with him and he would rather spend his time with Magnus than ponder over other people's fashion sense. This was Izzy's thing, not his.

Magnus chose a small table at the corner of the private area and waited until Alec sat before he took a seat himself. Alec blushed, feeling like a woman but oddly enough he didn't mind that much. Magnus was trying to be a gentleman.

"I thought we would need a little privacy to talk," Magnus explained his choice of a table. "I would like to get to know you better and having people chatting all around as distracts me".

Alec gave the man a small smile instead of answering. He was still kind of shy and awkward but it was to be expected. He never had a date before and he didn't know how he should act.

"So tell me about yourself, Alexander," Magnus said, staring intently into his eyes.

"There's nothing much to tell, really," Alec said apologetically. "I'm a pretty boring person. I'm a college student, I have three younger siblings and I like reading".

"Hmm, let me decide if you're boring or not," Magnus told him. "What do you like to read?"

"Pretty much everything," Alec said enthusiastically, finding the topic easy to talk about. "I read fantasy, sci-fi, horror, classics and even romance. Don't tell Jace though because he'll never stop laughing at me".

Magnus gave him a small smile. "You talk a lot about this Jace guy," he observed. "Should I feel threatened?"

"Of course not," Alec yelled in disgust. "He's my brother".

"Good," was all Magnus said. "So, who is your favorite author?"

"For me Stephen King is the best," Alec answered immediately. "I never found a book of his that I didn't like and Misery is my favorite book of all time. I just find it so fascinating that he is able to come up with all those crazy things and really captures a murderer's mind. Also, the horror element in his stories is so real and kind of-". Alec stopped, blushing like crazy once again. "I'm so sorry. I talk a lot when it comes to books".

"You don't have to apologize," Magnus told him with a small smile. "I like hearing you talk so passionately about something. Your face kind of lights up".

Alec felt so embarrassed that he almost run out of the place but he was saved by a waitress that came to take their order. After him ordering a glass of sparkling water and Magnus a glass of red whine, the girl left, leaving them alone again.

Alec took a deep breathe, willing himself to relax. "How about you?" Alec asked. "Do you like reading?"

"Well, I like reading YA novels," Magnus said with a teasing smile. "No, seriously, I love reading them. They are so corny sometimes. I especially enjoy the ones with magic. I just kind of laugh at the stupid ways some people portray it".

"Is there a serious way to portray magic?" Alec asked casually. "I mean it is not something real so there is not a wrong or right way to portray it, right?"

For a moment Alec thought that Magnus's face darkened but it was gone so fast that Alec thought that he imagined it.

"So tell me about your siblings," Magnus said with a voice that sounded too cheerful in Alec's opinion.

"Well there is Izzy who is a year younger than me," Alec begun, "she's a pain and she always nags me to go out or dress more fashionably. She is studying Fashion Design and she is so fierce that even her mate gets intimidated sometimes. Then there's Jace"-Alec noticed Magnus frowning a little bit at that- "who is adopted and the same age as Izzy. He's reckless and an idiot sometimes so I always run after him trying to keep him in line but he's a good person and cares about us a lot. Lastly there is Max, he is eight and a little devil. He adores Jace and tries to be like him".

"You must love them very much," Magnus commented with a fond expression.

"Well of course," Alec said. "They are my family. I love them. Don't you love yours?"

"I don't have a family, Alexander," Magnus said with a sad voice, even though he tried to sound casual. "I only have my two best friends and Chairman but I get what you mean. I love them very much and they are basically my family".

Alec didn't know what to say to that so he just nodded. Thankfully the waitress chose that moment to bring their order so he pretended to be occupied with his drink. After that they talked about a lot of things like favorite songs and movies, best childhood moments and their hobbies.

Alec was fascinated by Magnus. The man was not who he seemed to be. He loved classic movies and art. He hated opera and he hated cheese with a passion. The man had a great humor and an artistic nature that Alec admired.

The date was going pretty well until something caught Alec's eye. It was only for a few seconds but he could swear that the man that briefly entered the private area to change a table cloth was blue. He blinked rapidly and turned towards the man with wide eyes but the man looked normal with his pale skin and blond hair.

"Alec?" Magnus called his name, making the boy turn his attention to the man.

Alec was still confused and a little shocked and Magnus's face looked worried.

"Are you okay?" his mate asked with concern in his voice.

"I- I thought that..." Alec stopped, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I just thought I saw someone. Anyway, should we go?"

It was evident that Magnus didn't believe him but the man didn't decline Alec's suggestion. Instead, he paid their bill -despite Alec's protests- and the walked out of Taki's and into the chilling night.

"Should we go for a walk?" Magnus asked, smiling at Alec.

"Sure," the boy replied and the started walking aimlessly, their hands touching now and then as the walked.

Alec liked the small skin contact and he was pleased when Magnus silently offered his hand for Alec to hold. After a moment's hesitation Alec took Magnus's hand, looking ahead of them and trying to seem casual.

"You know, Alexander, you are not the way I imagined you to be," his mate said and Alec felt his stomach clench in disappointment. "You're way better than that".

"What do you mean?" Alec asked with a blush, avoiding Magnus's eyes.

"Well, you're a caring person," Magnus said, "and you obviously love your siblings very much. You're intelligent and funny in a unique way. You make me feel giddy like I am sixteen all over again. I have forgotten how it felt like to be young and full of emotions".

"You can't be that old," Alec said, trying really hard to hide his happiness and embarrassment. "You're twenty seven at most".

"Oh, Alexander," was Magnus's only reply.

A comfortable silence fell over them, Alec feeling a little curious about Magnus's age but other than that he felt content. As they walked through a park with the stars above them and the moonlight shining over the scenery, Alec felt complete. The warmth of Magnus's hand was making him feel secure, like nothing could touch him.

Those emotions were new and kind of scary for him but he didn't care. He was sure that this connection that he felt with Magnus would turn into love. He was already half in love with his mate.

With that thought in mind, he stopped walking and turned towards Magnus. The man's face looked beautiful under the pale light of the moon and his eyes shown with surprise and happiness. The man was amazing and incredibly fate had decided to gift him to Alec. He would be stupid not to hold on to the man.

Then, without giving himself time to think he moved forward and kissed the man. Magnus froze for a moment, surely surprised but the he returned the kiss. His lips were soft and almost tender, kissing Alec carefully like he was afraid that he would scare him.

As their lips moved together, Alec briefly wondered why everyone described their kiss like seeing fireworks or something similar like that. No, this was something much more soft and meaningful, like finding out what being alive felt.

Now Alec understood. His connection with Magnus was something that he couldn't even find words to describe.

What a magical night.


End file.
